


It's Remarkable How Long We've Tolerated Each Other

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo loves Cris, but he also loves fucking with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Remarkable How Long We've Tolerated Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseuicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/gifts).



> Inspired by a highly entertaining conversation I had with the lovely, pseuicide <3

Cristiano woke up, sprawled across the silk rug that decorated his lavish living room.

He and Leo had fallen asleep there together, cuddled in front of the fireplace the night before.

The younger man had surprised Cristiano, taking him out for dinner and buying him a new winter jacket - designer of course. It had been a wonderful night, capped off by some of the most sensual love making that Cristiano had ever experienced.

Leo could be very romantic when he wanted to be.

The little Argentine was still fast asleep, naked body being bathed in the warm sunlight that was peering through the curtains.

Cristiano decided that he would make his lover pancakes, just a small thank you for the wonderful evening they had shared.

He placed a gentle kiss to Leo's cheek and shuffled towards the bathroom.

He went about his usual routine, a quick shower before brushing his teeth and moisturizing his face. He pulled out the hair gel from underneath the sink and dabbed a generous amount into his palms. Cristiano leaned towards the mirror, observing how his natural curls fell and figuring out which way he would attempt to tame the unruly ringlets this morning. He went to run his hands across the thickest batch of his curls when, something - unusual to Cristiano - caught his eye.

A grey hair.

A fucking grey hair.

This wasn't fucking happening.

"No, no, no, no!" Cristiano chanted, staring wide-eyed at the one, offending strand.

Pancakes no longer seemed important to the Portuguese man, as he ran back to the living in an absolute panic.

"Leo! Leo fucking WAKE UP!"

The younger man flinched, groaning at how loud Cristiano was being.

"What, Cris? What is it?" He replied, groggily.

Cristiano straddled his lover hips and pointed at his hair. "LOOK!"

Leo sighed. "Baby, I don't know what you're wanting me to -"

"I HAVE A GREY HAIR, LEO."

"Where?" The younger man asked, cocking an eyebrow at the hysterical man on top of him.

"What do you mean, where?! I'm pointing right at it!"

In truth, Cristiano did have a grey hair, but you had to squint to see it.

"It's not noticeable, baby. I promise."

"Do you know what this means?" Cristiano whined, shaking Leo's shoulders. "I'm going bald, Leo. I'm going to have no hair by this time next year."

And Leo should have assured his lover that he would be fine and that he had nothing to worry about. He should have assured Cris that one grey hair didn't mean anything. He should have told Cris that he'd be beautiful no matter how many grey hairs he found ...

But Leo had been enjoying his sleep - not to the mention he had fully whine and dined the Portuguese man only the night before - and messing with Cristiano was always entertaining.

"It may be faster than a year, baby. You might be bald in a few months."

"Wha - what?"

"Mhmm. I've even heard of some people going completely bald within like - weeks!"

"Oh my God ..."

"That's okay though. You'll look just like Pep."

"Guardiola?"

"Yeah."

"FUCK YOU, LEO."

"Or like Pepe."

"THAT'S NO BETTER."

"Or, hey! You could look like Masche!"

"SERIOUSLY? THAT'S EVEN FUCKING WORSE."

"Or maybe you'll look like Professor Xavier from X-Men."

"..."

"Maybe you'll develop telepathic powers, baby! That would be fun."

"I was going to make you pancakes this morning."

"Were you?! Aw."

"Yeah, but you can forget about that now. Bitch."

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that."

"I can't believe you're not taking this seriously! Leo, if I go bald my -"

"Your head will look HUGE. I know, I thought about that too ..."

"..."

"..."

"You're such an asshole. Like such an asshole."

"Well, if you had read my mind, you could have stopped me from saying that."

"I ... I hate you so much."

"I love you too, my little salt and pepper lover."

"SHUT UP, LEO. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP.


End file.
